warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cale Barakus
So what do we have now? *Tech Priest *Badass *Jackass *Tank Chick *Tank Buster *Scrawny Git *Coward thats 7. Seven Badass convicts so far. So, whats next? i notice we don't have a psyker. Run4, going to make a roster or not? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thats a pretty good line up, a lot of breadth in ability.... and lots of psychotics :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) True. so now we have a tech adept to get the machine spirit to let us in, a manfacutorium worker to get it started (Tech adept could do that too i guess) a driver to, well, drive and Cale to blow it up later. Even when we tell him not to. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 07:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) haha like he says... All orders are open to interpretation haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Nice page, dude. But now I have to change my rank, lol. Corporal is above Lance Corporal, haha. KuHB1aM 11:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) haha oops sorry, sergeant vasquez sounds better anyways --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) hey Run4 how about I create a commissar that follows tango squadron around but is an absolute failure. Dunno. They hate Commisars, but sure. Give it a go. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) A commissar ai.... I reckon hed survive max 3 days, any takers? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Virgil would be all over his ass. He is the Archenemy of Commissars. That's why he's got "Fuck You, Commissars" tattooed across his buttocks. Do you really think this asswipe will be around for a long enough period to warrant an article on him? KuHB1aM 01:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) by failure I mean when their in the desert he gets locked outside the chimera as they speed off or hes trying to get them to come back when the hellhounds promethium tanks start leaking on accident. I still reckon someone would most likely kill him with their bare hands, not a lot of Tango like authority or being told what to do --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Virgil would automatically shoot the Commissar in the back of the head with his boltpistol or slit his throat when no one is looking; by that, I mean Tango Squadron is the only group of witnesses. KuHB1aM 03:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Haha at least you know youve got people you can trust watching your back :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Virgil doesn't trust any Tango member one bit; why do you think he sleeps with his combat knife under his pillow? In fact, he abhors all of them but finds them useful in many different ways. He just knows that for the most part they share his traditional, morally-inclined values :) KuHB1aM 04:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Fredric would never lay a finger on frost (As he is afraid he'll catch some sort of infection) He'd just leave the dirty work to JPL. Tasers anyone? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, but Virgil would have no qualms about killing Fredric. The only person he knows he'd be on the losing side is if he tried to kill Deek. KuHB1aM 13:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I wouldnt be touchin Cale either, chances are hed have himself rigged to explode if he died :P (maybe I should have something about an explosive he put in himself that detonates if his heart stops) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Where would he steal the heart sensors? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 17:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dunno, havent figured that much out yet lol, im sure servitors or techpreists from other regiments would have something like that --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Fredric'll put it in for you! He once made a bolter from a couple of ork shootas [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) haha nice, sounds like a plan.... now just gotta write it in --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Go boom! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'''] 02:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC)